The door to hell or heaven
by IluvRupertG
Summary: Hermione goes for a earlier morning run when Harry comes for a surprise visit. But will the guy that Hermione falls in love with be the man she is supposed to be with?
1. Chapter 1 The Fog

The door to Hell or Heaven  
  
Chapter 1 The Fog  
  
Hermione wakes up early one cold morning stretching out to run. She puts on her light blue sweatpants with sweetie on the butt. She pulls her white sweater over her bra. She pulls her UN brushed brunet hair into a high ponytail and closes the door quietly behind her. She heads off towards town. Hermione lives in the suburbs where all the rich families live. Everyone at school just thinks that she is normal they don't know that she is rich. She passes the church that her mother goes to every Friday, Sunday, and Wednesday. Her mother is the only one in her immediate family that has a religion. She passes her best friend Jason's house. They met by their families. Hermione's mother is a lawyer, and her dad owns and runs the London News. Jason's mom is Hermione's dad's secretary. So Jason lives more into town. Hermione stops dead in her tracks. She senses that someone is watching her. Lately when she runs she has been feeling the same way when ever she passes this spot a little bit before Jason's house. She turns around whipping her ponytail into her flushed face. This little log cabin that has been a banded for years with the roof dented into the middle started to puff out this fog at the bottom. The fog started circling getting into a tight spiral. Hermione starts to walk towards it, but remembers that in scary movies that the person always gets killed or chased when they go near danger. So she spins around and starts to run back home when she trips over this broken little twig that was jammed into the stone street. She gets up and examines the whole in her pants. She looks behind her to see the site she wishes would never happen. A long, green, foggy hand appears and starts reaching out towards Hermione.  
  
She try's to run but can't because she is struck with fear. It grabs her around the waist and lifts her up a couple inches into the air. She hits it with her fists clenched but it goes threw the fog. The fog brings her into the little old cabin. The fog hand accidentally smacks Hermione's head against the door's header.  
  
She faints and leans forward but the hand actually holds her she doesn't fall threw.  
  
~It passes about 5 minuets~  
  
Hermione wakes up but her vision is still a little blurry.  
  
"You'll be okay your head just hit the door jam." Said a familiar voice. Hermione try's to open her eyes more to see who this person was. This tall figure, which was supposed to be a person, was sitting next to her on the couch. She sits up and rubs her eyes to find that person was Harry.  
  
"Harry oh my god it's you I didn't know what was going on." Said Hermione giving Harry a big welcoming / thank god it's you not a killer guy hug.  
  
"Yay. Surprise." Said Harry.  
  
"Harry you always think of original ways to greet a person." Said Hermione laughing looking at the whole in her pants.  
  
"Do you want me to fix it?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, it's ok I'll just buy another pair." Said Hermione.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" asked Harry now getting up and holding out his hand to help her up.  
  
"Well I need to take a shower and get dressed. There is also another little problem. See I was supposed to hang out with my friend Jason today." Said Hermione feeling guilty about Harry coming all this way just to see her and him sneaking out who knows what kind of beating he will get.  
  
"Oh well I came all the way over here to see you." Said Harry trying to push Hermioen to say yes.  
  
"Well I don't know if you would want to hang out with us. If you want to you can cause he is really nice and he wouldn't care." Said Hermione.  
  
"Ok, then lets go to your house so you can get ready." Said Harry.  
  
They walk to Hermione's house. Hermione felt weird what Harry's reaction would be when he found out that this was her house. He didn't even know that she was rich and he is a really good friend. They walk up to the house and she opens the door with her key. She could see out of the corner of her eye that he had his regular face expressions on he wasn't surprised at all. They walk up to her room. Which seriously took about a minuet and a half  
  
"Harry its right here." Said Hermione grabbing Harry's arm cause he kept on walking.  
  
They walk into Lavender painted bedroom. With a high ceiling with painted angels on it. "Harry you can take a seat or you can look and try to find a outfit for me." Said Hermione walking into a room and turning the water on.  
  
"I'll pick you out and outfit it will be fun." Said Harry.  
  
Hermione comes out laughing.  
  
"Well here let me show you where my clothes are." Said Hermione swiping something really quickly off of her bed.  
  
"Let me take a wild guess." Said Harry walking over to a door. He opens it and sees a room that is as big as his aunt and uncles kitchen.  
  
"This is my shoe closet my clothes closet is..." said Hermione walking over to another door that was much bigger then the shoe one. She opens it to show Harry.  
  
Her clothes closet was as big as his aunt and uncles top floor of their house. No kidding.  
  
"Have fun." Said Hermione walking into the first room she walked into.  
  
Harry was getting right to work. Hermioen wanted Harry to pick something for her to wear well if he got to choose he would pick something that I should not mention. He opens a drawer to find something that gave him a shock. It was a black lacy thong. He stares at it for 5 second and then tosses it back into the drawer. Harry always thought of Hermione, as a good girl not that kind of you knows. Harry looks and finds a perfect outfit for her but it doesn't show a lot because he doesn't want that Jason guy to get a little happy. It was a blue sweatshirt with her black sweatpants. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Two Boys Meet

Chapter 2 The two boys meet  
  
Hermione walks out into her room with a towel wrapped tightly around her body. She didn't find any Harry, but she found her outfit on her bed. She starts to put the outfit on, but Harry walks in he didn't see anything cause she was facing the other way. Harry ran away from the room and ran outside to wait by the front door. Hermione walks down and walks out side.  
  
"Ready to go?" Asked Hermione trying to make eye contact.  
  
"Yeah sure let's go." Said Harry trying not to make eye contact.  
  
They walk for about 5 minuets with complete silence except for the birds chirping and a couple cars pass by. They walk up to a little cabin that had flowers along the stone walkway. It looked very welcoming.  
  
"Here it is." Said Hermione stretching out her forefinger to ring the doorbell.  
  
A tall tan colored woman answered the door.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Worger is Jason home?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, he is in his room I'll go get him." Said Mrs. Worger.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hermione dragging Harry in.  
  
They both take a seat on the little torn up couch that is in front of the house. This tall, muscular boy walks out with torn jeans and wrinkled up shirt.  
  
"Hey Jason I haven't seen you in so long!" Screamed Hermione jumping up and running over to him and throws herself in his arms.  
  
"Well it's good to see you again to." Said Jason putting her down.  
  
"Oh, this is my friend Harry." Said Hermione trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you." Said Jason holding out his hand.  
  
Harry took and shook it without much care.  
  
"Well what do you guys want to do today?" Asked Jason.  
  
"I don't know it's up to you." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well maybe we can go in town and visit my dad's store." Said Jason.  
  
"Ok your dad got a new store?" Said Hermione is shock.  
  
"Yeah it is so nice." Said Jason getting his coat and screaming something in Spanish to his mother.  
  
"I have to be home by 3." Said Hermione.  
  
"Ok then we better go to get you home in time." Said Jason.  
  
They walk into town and check out Jason's dad's new store. They walk back and Hermione and Harry say bye to Jason. Harry and Hermione are walking back to her house.  
  
"So Harry when are you going home?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know I may just spend the night there you know clean it up a little bit." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh ok well if you want you can spend the night at my house for a while if you want." Said Hermione sounding shy.  
  
"Sure I would love to!" Said Harry with a lot of enthusiasiam. Harry turned away with his face blushing with embarrassment.  
  
Hermione giggles in a flirtiest way.  
  
"Do you want me to call Jason and see if he wants too to?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Ok I guess how about Ron?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Sure the more the better." Said Hermione. "I'll call Jason and you go send Ron a letter or go and get him." Said Hermione.  
  
"Or how about we go get him together." Said Harry was getting annoyed with this Jason guy.  
  
"Ok lets me go get Ginny's present." Said Hermione rushing into the house.  
  
"What do you mean present?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh my god Harry you are going to break her heart."  
  
"What the hell." Said Harry was getting confused.  
  
"She loves you and you forgot her birthday." Said Hermione coming out with 5 big bulky present 's for Ginny.  
  
"Crap, I don't want to be mean." Said Harry sitting down on the bench covering his face.  
  
"Here how about you zap something up." Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh my god thank you Hermione, I owe you one." Said Harry.  
  
"I know and you do anything I want." Said Hermione walking away to go to her garage.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Asked Harry following her.  
  
"Into my garage to get the car." Said Hermione taking a button out of her purse and pressing it.  
  
"Umm don't we have a problem?" Said Harry waiting. "We need to fly not ride."  
  
"I know. My parents got me 2 magical cars." Said Hermione trying to reopen the garage.  
  
"Here do you want me to help?" Asked Harry walking over and lifting the garage door up.  
  
"Wow." Said Hermione in amazement.  
  
Harry stops dead to see 2 brand new mustang convertibles one was red, and the other one was dark blue.  
  
(I love those cars! ~)  
  
"My daddy said he is going to get me another one, but it is going to be yellow." Said Hermione trying to find her keys.  
  
"Wow I can't believe you have these cars." Said Harry shocked.  
  
"Yeah which one do you want to take?" Asked Hermione finally getting the keys to both the cars.  
  
"Umm how about the red one." Said Harry.  
  
"Ok Harry do you want to drive?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"No, you can."  
  
"Ok you can sit next to me." Said Hermione.  
  
Hermione now knew what she was going to give Harry for his birthday. Hermione was going to give him a mustang convertible that was dark green. She wish she gave him the color like his eyes but it wouldn't look good so she is going to give him dark green instead.  
  
"Let's go." Said Hermione both of them hopping into the car. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Burrow

Chapter 3 The Burrow  
  
Hermione and Harry are about 20 minuets away from the Weasly's house. They were going to give Ginny her presents and they were going to get Ron to come sleep over at Hermione's house. Hermione hadn't seen Ron for a while now and she heard that he was working out now. She had always liked Harry a little bit better because he always was much more nicer to her. Ron and her always get into fights. They pulled up to Ron's house with a big thud.  
  
"Sorry I am not really good at landing these things. " said Hermione checking her makeup in the mirror.  
  
Harry's face was all green ready to throw up.  
  
"Hermione!" screamed an excited voice coming from the little cabin next to the house. "Oh my god you made it." Said Ginny running out to give Hermione a hug.  
  
Ginny looked much older her red hair was down, she grew it out, it was really shiny and soft. It looked like a red ocean when the sunlight hit her head. Her body caught up with her age. Hermione and Ginny were really good friends now.  
  
"I brought the outfit's you wanted for school." Whispered Hermione handing her the outfits out of the trunk.  
  
"Thanks, now I will defiantly impress Draco this year." Said Ginny not knowing that Harry was in the car.  
  
Ginny glances over to Harry in embarrassment.  
  
"Umm hi Harry I didn't know you were here." Said Ginny kicking the red dirt on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell Ron." Said Harry holding his mouth so he doesn't throw up in front of everyone.  
  
"Umm Harry thanks I would give you a hug, but you look like you are going to blurt out vomit every where here how about I take a rain check on that hug and go get you a bucket." Said Ginny already walking towards the shed she was in earlier.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry I haven't drove one of those things in a while." Said Hermioen patting Harry's back and then walks in the shed and helps Ginny find the bucket.  
  
Ginny has given up on Harry because she knew that in their last year he liked Hermione so she has started to like someone else and that was you know Draco Malfoy. One of the meanest, rudest, and worst enemy to Harry and Ron ever. Ginny didn't care all she knew was that he was HOT!  
  
"Hey Harry Ginny is going to sleep over to." Said Hermione walking out with a bucket. But she was a little bit to late she saw a bunch of brown stuff on the ground next to the car door. "Oh Harry I am so sorry I am going to let Ron drive on the way home." Said Hermione rushing over to him.  
  
"No, it wasn't the ride I think it was something I ate." Said Harry trying to spit it out the best he could without making himself gag.  
  
"But you didn't eat anything though." Said Hermione putting the bucket down on top of the puddle of vomit already there. "You just drank something from Jason's dad's store."  
  
"Yay I think someone who does magic was there because I feel all my organs moving around and my bone going out of place." Said Harry scrunched over in pain and spitting out more vomit.  
  
"I don't know." Said Hermione. "I think that it could be..."  
  
"Harry, Hermione is that you guys?" screamed Ron over Harry gagging. "What the hell happened to you Harry?" asked Ron looking disgusted.  
  
"He ate or drank something funny." Said Hermioen giving Ron a big hug. He did work out Hermione noticed because his grip was much tighter.  
  
Ron glanced Hermione up and down. Thank god she wasn't looking at him at that time.  
  
"So Ron you're sleeping over tonight right?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah let me go get mine and Ginny's stuff." Said Ron looking at Hermione and Harry thinking of how a cute couple they would be.  
  
(Sorry about the last chapter I know that it wasn't that good, but I hope this one is better.)  
  
Ron carries out 1 bag and stuff into the trunk of the car. Then he comes out caring 5 more.  
  
They all get into the car and wave off to Fred and George. Harry finally stopped throwing up. Ron was driving. Harry was sitting next to him and the two girls were in the back looking at a teen girls magazine's checking out the hot guys.  
  
(Hey you guys tell me what you thought. I am not going to write any more until I get some reviews ok.) (Because I want to know what you guys think to see if I should keep on writing.) 


	4. Chapter 4 The Night She Will Remember

Chapter 4 The Night She Will Remember  
  
(I know isn't he so hot! It's so mean all my friends call him a fire croch. So mean. I wanna go to London and see him but then I would be like a stalker so no.) (But I am ganna meet him some day.) Hopefully!  
  
They all finally reach Hermione's house. They all pile inside.  
  
"Hermione I never knew you lived. lived.." said Ron in amazement.  
  
"Oh my god Ron stop drooling." Said Ginny.  
  
"You aren't surprised?" asked Ron still looking at the high ceiling and the long golden staircases.  
  
"I have been here many times." Said Ginny giving Hermione a little wink.  
  
They both giggle.  
  
"Hey Hermione are you going to call your cute friend Jason to come over to?" asked Ginny walking over to Hermione's gigantic mirror in the grand hallway.  
  
"Yeah let me go in here ok. Come with." Said Hermione grabbing Ginny's hand. "Umm hi is Jason there?" asked Hermione shaking Ginny's hand.  
  
~Phone Conversation~  
  
"Hi, Jason it's me Hermione."  
  
"Hi Hermione I knew it was you by your lovely voice."  
  
"Thanks. Well me and a bunch of friends are sleeping at my house tonight do you want too to?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well you know Ginny, my friend Harry and Ginny's brother Ron." "So do you?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see you guys tonight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hermione hangs up the phone and they both start jumping up and down screaming.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" asked Ron and Harry walking in.  
  
"Nothing." Said Hermione trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Ginny elbows Hermione. They both giggle again. The doorbell rings.  
  
"I'll get it." Said Hermione and Ginny at the same time.  
  
Ginny got there first. She opens the door to find Jason there.  
  
"Hi Jason come in." said Ginny giving a flirtiest smile.  
  
He just ignored her and went straight to Hermione and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hi Jason nice to see you." Said Hermione trying to back away from him.  
  
Ginny gives Hermione a little dirty look.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Said Ginny already walking away.  
  
"Ginny what the hell when you sleep here you don't stay up late, but when you stay home you stay up late and keep talking about how hot this guy Jason is." Said Ron getting annoyed that his sister only did that to him.  
  
"Ron, you bitch." Said Ginny running up the stairs hiding her tears the best she could.  
  
"Oh you're the guy Jason." Said Ron now his face was redder then his hair.  
  
"Yeah I Am." Said Jason in a bitchy attitude.  
  
"I think I should go up and talk to her." Said Ron.  
  
"No, wait I think I should." Said Hermione.  
  
Hermione knocks on the guest room's door.  
  
"Go away I hate all you fucken people!" screamed Ginny.  
  
Hermione opens the door.  
  
"How did you get in here?" asked Ginny standing up promptly.  
  
"This lock is the same as the one in my room and I have been locked out so many times I got to learn how to pick the lock." Said Hermione walking towards the bed and starts to take Ginny's clothes out of her bags.  
  
Ginny shrugs and turns away.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You won't understand." Said Ginny walking towards the big window facing the town.  
  
"Try me." Said Hermione walking to her and then standing next to her looking out.  
  
"Well this may sound weird and selfish, but I just can't help it. It over comes me."  
  
Hermione just keeps on staring out into the town. It looked like a little town where everybody was nice and perfect. She wished it was like that, but it isn't.  
  
"Well I am jealous of you and Jason." Said Ginny feeling embarrassed.  
  
"What me and Jason hold up he is just my friend and I would never take him away from you." Said Hermione finally turning away from the window and looked at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, but I just can't help myself. I see the way he stares at you." Said Ginny winking her eye.  
  
"Oh my god you are going to get it little one." Said Hermione chasseing Ginny around the room.  
  
Harry came into the room.  
  
"Is everything alright in here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah were still good friends." Said Ginny.  
  
"That's good now lets go downstairs me and Ron are bored." Said Harry.  
  
"Wait where's Jason?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh he went to guest room number 56 he told me to tell you." Said Harry.  
  
"Where's Ron why didn't he come up to?" asked Ginny.  
  
"He is scared you are going to kill him." Said Harry.  
  
"Ron you can come out from behind the corner I'm not going to hurt or kill you." Said Ginny.  
  
Ron sticks out his head from around the corner.  
  
"You guys lets go to bed I'm pretty tired." Said Hermione.  
  
"Where are me and Ron supposed to sleep?" asked Harry.  
  
"You can sleep in my room Harry." Said Hermione walking passed him while winking her eye.  
  
Harry just stared at her like she went mental.  
  
"I'm just kidding there is a room with two beds for you guys. Its room number 17 3 doors down to Ginny's room and my room.  
  
"Ok thanks goodnight you guys." Said Harry and Ron.  
  
"Goodnight." Said Hermione and Ginny after them.  
  
"Well goodnight Ginny see you in the morning." Said Hermione.  
  
Hermione closes the door and decides to say goodnight to Jason. She knocks on the door and hears no respond. Hermione opens the door and turns on the light she sees his stuff there, but no Jason. She decides to go back to her room.  
  
"Hey Hermione I was wondering when you would be back." Said Jason sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hi shouldn't you be in bed right now?" asked Hermione still standing by the door.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to say goodnight to you first." Said Jason walking towards her.  
  
Hermione backs up into the door.  
  
"Goodnight." Said Jason giving her a kiss on the lips.  
  
Hermione just opens the door emotionless. She goes and lies down in her bed. She falls asleep. Around 5 minuets later she wakes up to a load high pitch scream.  
  
"What the hell was that!" said Hermione sitting up fast. "Oh it was probably Ron. He probably found a spider. I'll let Harry deal with it. Hermione fell back asleep.  
  
(I hate spiders! Ewww! In real life Rupert hates spiders to! A little Rupert fact)  
  
Hermione gets awaken again now by heat. She tries to pull her blanket off, but it wasn't on her it was laying on the floor. She sits up to find. Water overflowing from her bath room and water running down the hallway. She was about to step off the bed, but she finds her hairdryer in the water and it was plugged in. She was stuck on her bed and the water was rising. She looks around the room and sees her curtain and jumps onto it and stands on the windowsill and try's to open the window, but it was nailed shut. She sees this black figure fly across the hall and drop this liquidly stuff. 5 seconds later this big flame comes lined up in a row down the hall. It came into the room and the water was rising almost touching her feet.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!" screamed Hermione pulling on the curtain to pull her up.  
  
"Hermione!" screamed Harry flying into the room with his broom.  
  
He flys over to her and she gets on the back of his broom. They fly threw the hall and down the stairs and outside. He lands the broom. Ron, Ginny and Jason were already out there.  
  
"Nimbus two thousand damn that's a good broom." Said Jason stretching out to touch it.  
  
"Jason, what are you talking about?" asked Hermione everyone starring at him.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I I I, Hey look the fire truck is coming." Said Jason pointing down the hill.  
  
~Hey you guys I hope you liked this chapter. Well tell me what you thought~ ~I don't know if I should delete the A Kiss by a Serpent story should I cause I am already working on Chapter 2 The Mysterious Letter. Well tell me what you think of both stories~ 


	5. Chapter 5 The New Home

Chapter 5 The New Home  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"It's for you young lady." Said a fireman giving a big bulky phone to Hermione.  
  
"Hello." "Hi mom." "Nothing it's just that the house burnt down." "Are you serious!" "I don't want to." "Ok fine I will bye."  
  
"What?" asked Harry coming over to Hermione and putting his arm around her shoulder to keep her warm.  
  
Where Hermione lives even in the summer it has very cold nights.  
  
"Oh nothing just some family thing." Said Hermione snuggling up to him.  
  
"So when are they going to be back?" asked Ron.  
  
"In about a..." started to say Hermione.  
  
"2 months." Said Jason finishing her sentence.  
  
"Yeah how did you know?" asked Hermione picking her head off of Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Oh just a lucky guess." Said Jason.  
  
"So where are you staying?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You can stay with me in the little cottage." Said Harry hopefully.  
  
"I would love to, but I have to stay with Jason my parents said." Hermione said disappointed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But they may never know if I don't tell them." Said Hermione pulling Harry aside.  
  
"But your parents gave you orders and you have to follow them." Said Jason getting mad that Harry is getting all the attention.  
  
"Jason can I talk to you for a minute." Said Hermione pulling him aside.  
  
"What the hell was that you are acting totally different then you usually do." Said Hermione.  
  
"How am I acting weird?" asked Jason. "Tell me how!"  
  
"Quite down." Whispered Hermione looking at her friends looking at them.  
  
"No, I am not going to quite down until you tell me how I am acting differently!" screamed Jason.  
  
"You jealous bitch how dare you yell at me." Said Hermione as calmly as she could.  
  
"Don't you dear call me that you little hore." Said Jason with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Jason shut up I was young and plus you made me!" screamed Hermione.  
  
Jason raises his hand and smacks Hermione across the face. Hermione falls to the cold cement. Harry runs over to punch Jason. Jason vanished out of thin air.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Harry tripping over his untied shoelaces.  
  
"Hermione are you okay." Said Ron running over to her.  
  
"Wait we are missing someone." Said Harry looking around.  
  
"Ginny!" screamed Ron getting up.  
  
"Ron shut up I'm fine." Said Ginny walking back from the street.  
  
"Ginny why were you all the way over there?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't remember." Said Ginny with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You do you set fire to my house!" screamed Hermione getting up.  
  
"No, why would I do that." Said Ginny giving her an evil glare.  
  
"Because you are jealous." Said Hermione.  
  
"No, I am not and plus you don't have any proof." Said Ginny.  
  
Harry and Ron look back and fourth at the two of them fighting. "Well I do have proof. Number 1 you said when you get jealous it takes over you. Number 2 you don't have any black stuff on you like the rest of us does. Number 3 you were out by the street. Should I go on." Said Hermione getting mad that her so called best friend set her house on fire.  
  
"I didn't I swear. I am not jealous Jason is gay. 2cnd of all Jason rescued me first he brought me outside before the fire started and then it happened. "Hermione I would never do that to you." Said Ginny.  
  
"Fine I believe you because Jason has been acting weird." Said Hermione thinking about the facts.  
  
"Just to let you know Hermione when he brought me outside I saw him take something out of his pocket and then I just fell asleep that is all I remember." Said Ginny.  
  
"How could Jason know about the Nimbus two thousand." Said Ron.  
  
Harry looked at the broom in his hands.  
  
"And how could he start the fire from outside." Said Hermione.  
  
"He has to be a wizard." Said Harry looking down the block.  
  
"No, he can't be." Said Hermione.  
  
"Then how could you explain this?" asked Ginny picking up a long brown bumpy twig.  
  
"It's wand and it's none of ours." Said Harry taking it from her hands.  
  
"So it has to be Jason's." said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny can't make the fire spell." Said Ron out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah so it has to be him." Said Harry.  
  
"I don't know." Said Hermione doubly.  
  
" You have all the proof you could ever have." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but I have to stay with him" said Hermione.  
  
"No, you aren't I am not letting you. You are staying with me." Said Harry putting his arm around Hermione and holding her tight.  
  
"Thanks Harry." Said Hermione kissing him on the cheek.  
  
~So how was it~ ~Review~ ~I won't post my Chapters innless I have at least 3to 5 reviews~ ~Thanks~ 


	6. Chapter 6 The Ride to Hogwarts

Chapter 6 The Ride to Hogwarts ~Hey you guys sorry that my story's that are slow because I am in poms and I have tons of practice and I am trying out for captain. I am also going to camp for a while so I won't post for a while but I'll try~  
  
"Harry common get a move on other wise we will miss the train again." Said Ron running towards platform 9 and 3 quarters. Why Ron said this Mrs. Weasly shot him a dirty look. Harry and Ron make it in and they find an empty compartment where they get all comfortable and wait for Hermione. This tall, pretty, slim girl walks in.  
  
"Hi sorry this is my first year at Hogwarts even though I am in my 6th year." Said the girl. "Would any of you fine young gentlemen like to help me and keep me company in my own compartment?" asked the girl.  
  
"I would!" said Harry and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Oh I wish I could have both of you, but there is only a loveseat and it is very, very snug." Said the girl.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter the famous one! I would love for you to come and share my company because I bet you have tons of stories you would like to share." Said the girl clinging herself to him.  
  
"I don't know leaving Ron here like that." Said Harry. Ron nods in agreement.  
  
"I think it would be fun." Said the girl licking her plum plump lips.  
  
"Ron I will see you later." Said Harry only starring at her.  
  
Harry and the girl walk out when Hermione walks in.  
  
"Um Ron who was that?" asked Hermione pointing back.  
  
"I don't, but Harry think he so cool by going with her." Said Ron in a pout attitude.  
  
Hermione laughs and takes a seat across from Ron.  
  
"So do you want to hear what they are talking about?" asked Hermione leaning over and smirking in a devise way.  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice." Said Ron.  
  
Hermione takes out her wand and was about to flick it when Ron pulls it out of her hand.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione frustrated.  
  
"No, I have something that we can use that my brothers made." Said Ron fishing threw his bag.  
  
"Ron working with you is like working with a two year old." Said Hermione leaning back on the seat and rolling her eyes.  
  
Ron snarled at her and went back to looking in his bag.  
  
"Found it." Said Ron taking out this nasty blob of green stuff.  
  
"What is that?" Said Hermione holding her mouth close.  
  
"My brothers made it. It only doesn't let you listen you can also hear it." Said Ron poking at it.  
  
"You want to feel it?" asked Ron holding it out towards her.  
  
"No!" screamed Hermione jumping up onto the seat.  
  
"Hermione you so funny." Said Ron taking something from his bag.  
  
"Now what's that crap!" screamed Hermione slamming against the wall.  
  
"No, this is the device from which you can hear and see." Said Ron rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh. Are you sure." Said Hermione.  
  
"No, Hermione then why is there a screen and head phones." Said Ron. "I thought you were smart." Said Ron now starting to laugh.  
  
Hermione started to sit down slowly.  
  
"Ron how are we supposed to get in there?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know one of us has to go in there." Said Ron scratching his red head.  
  
"I will." Said Hermione raising her quivering hand.  
  
"Fine, but what are you going to do or say?" asked Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron can you come with?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why would I? Oh to carry the green blob in there." Said Ron nodding his head making some few more adjustments on the blob.  
  
"What I didn't know I had to carry it." Said Hermione her face turning pale.  
  
"Fine you just distract them and then I will put it in there." Said Ron wiping a drip of sweat from his flushed forehead.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Hermione brushing her fingers threw her hair.  
  
"Yeah." Said Ron getting up and putting the screen down.  
  
They walk out into the hall and look left to right of them. Hermione takes a big breath and knocks on the door. Hermione hears a squeal and looks down next to her. She sees Ron on the floor covering his head.  
  
"Ron what are you doing?" asked Hermione.  
  
She looks up to find the girl standing in the doorway.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the girl in a bitchy attitude.  
  
"Um yeah Harry forgot this in the compartment." Said Hermione.  
  
"And what is your little friend doing." Said the girl pointing at he ground.  
  
"Oh um I am looking for my contact on the floor it slipped out." said Ron getting up and whipping his knees of the dirt.  
  
"Ok yeah sure whatever." Said the girl smoothing her hair out.  
  
She walks in with Hermione. Hermione hands Harry Ron's notebook. Why Ron puts the blob under the other seat.  
  
"Um Hermione thanks for bringing this to me, but this is Ron's." said Harry handing it back to her.  
  
"Oh I didn't know are you sure it's Ron's?" asked Hermione stalling for more time.  
  
"Well it kind of says it on the cover." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh I didn't see it." Said Hermione.  
  
"Sure ok whatever now time for you to get out of here." said the girl shoving Hermione out.  
  
She slams the door on her face. The door opens another time and she pushes Ron out.  
  
"Next time wear your glasses." Said the girl before slamming the door again.  
  
"Did you get it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah." Said Ron.  
  
They rush across the train and into their compartment and they close and lock the door. Ron quickly turns on the screen.  
  
They sit quietly to wait for the picture to come. It finally comes.  
  
"So what's your name I sort of forgot it." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh it's, it's Nadine."  
  
"I love that name." said Harry.  
  
"I love the name Harry to." Said Nadine scotching closer to him.  
  
"Nadine would you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Harry.  
  
Nadine stood up in front of Harry.  
  
"I would love to." Said Nadine leaning over and kissing Harry on the lips.  
  
"Zoom in Ron." Said Hermione.  
  
"Where?" asked Ron.  
  
"On her arm." Said Hermione pointing to the screen.  
  
Ron zooms in.  
  
"Look at her tattoo." Said Hermione.  
  
"So what's wrong?" asked Ron.  
  
"That's the same tattoo as Jason." Said Hermione.  
  
"So maybe they have the same tattoo." Said Ron.  
  
"I doubt it." Said Hermione.  
  
"So what are you saying?" asked Ron.  
  
"We have to keep a close eye on her/him and Harry." Said Hermione.  
  
~Hey you guys tell me what you guys thought~ ~Oh and next chapter I will tell you guys if I made captain or not~ 


	7. Chapter 7 The New Hogwarts

Chapter 7 The New Hogwarts  
  
~Hey you guys just to let you know if you want I can make another one after this. ~ ~Oh and I didn't make captain~  
  
Hermione and Ron got off the train and looked around for Harry and that little tramp.  
  
"Where could they be?" asked Hermione standing on her toes to see higher.  
  
"Let me help." Said Ron grabbing her by the feet and lifting her up. "So can you see Harry yet?" asked Ron struggling from Hermione's weight.  
  
"Ron what are you doing?" asked Harry standing right behind him.  
  
Ron turns around and gasps while Hermione falls straight to the cold railroad track the stuck out of the ground.  
  
"Ron you are such a cluts!" screamed Harry picking Hermione up.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to." Said Ron squinting upwards to find Hagrid standing over all of them casting a big shadow.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione come with me." Said Hagrid in his booming voice.  
  
"Now what did you two do?" whispered to Harry and Ron.  
  
"I don't remember." Said Ron.  
  
"The blob!" screamed Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What the heck is the blob?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing." Said Ron quivering in fear what is going to happen.  
  
"This way you three." Said Hagrid without turning around.  
  
They walk into a red covered building, which used to Hogwarts.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron shut up I think this is Hogwarts." Said Hermione covering his mouth with her hand.  
  
They walk into a mold-covered room with a big black chair turned away from them. The black chair turns around slowly for them to find a horror they wish would go away. It was Dumbledor his face was rotting away and he was pale and green. His eyes were sinking in to disappear forever. His left ear was pealing off.  
  
"Dumbledor they are here." Said Hagrid walking over to him.  
  
"Dumbledor what happened to you?" asked Harry running towards him.  
  
"No, Harry stop leave him alone let him talk." Said Hagrid grabbing him and throwing him against the wall.  
  
"Harry!" shrieked Hermione rushing over to him.  
  
"Quite down Ms. Granger." Said Dumbledor with all his might.  
  
Everything went quite why Dumbledor tried to speak.  
  
"Now all of the Hogwarts students are going to a new school." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Then why did you only bring us here?" asked Hermione propping Harry's head up with her coat.  
  
"Because I know that you three are going to try to do something, and I don't want any of that going on do you all hear me." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Yes." Said all of them except Harry.  
  
"Harry I didn't hear you." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Maybe he is just a little shaken up." Said Hermione.  
  
"No, I am not shaken up I am not going to stand by and let Hogwarts go into ruins and neither you Dumbledor!" screamed Harry running out of the room.  
  
"You two go get your friend the train is going to leave in 5 minuets." Said Hagrid.  
  
Hermione and Ron run out of the room. They find Harry sitting in the great hall all by himself. In the Great Hall it was dark and clammy it was to quite.  
  
"Harry!" screamed Ron, but his shout led to the Great Walls to shake vigorously and led to stones falling from the ceiling.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Whispered Hermione grabbing her two friends before the big stone fell on them.  
  
They run out and get onto the train that was about to leave any second now.  
  
The train starts to move on while Hermione, Harry and Ron all look out the window to say good-bye to Hogwarts forever.  
  
~How was it?~ ~I want a lot of reviews okay!~ 


	8. Sorry about

Hey sorry about chapter 7 I don't know what's wrong if you can't read it e- mail me and ask me for a copy of it ok. If you want any chapter just e-mail me and I will give it to you if you can't read it and if you have any questions just ask. 


End file.
